The present invention relates to a cooling tower, and particularly to one which has relatively good cooling effect.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional cooling tower has a tower body 10, a water pump 20, a tube 30, a pipe 40, cooling boards 50 and an electric fan 60.
The tower body 10 has a water outlet 101 on a lower side. The water pump 20 is disposed in the tower body 10, and is connected with a pipe (not numbered) for hot water; the tube 30 is pivotally connected to a water outlet of the water pump 20 from a lower end, and perpendicularly connected to the middle part of the pipe 40. The pipe 40 has holes 401 on the lower side.
The electric fan 60 is disposed in an upper part of the tower part 10. The cooling boards 50 have wave-like surfaces, and are disposed in the tower body 10 under the pipe 40.
Hot water is pumped into the pipe 40 through the tube 30 by means of the water pump 20 to flow through the holes 401 to the cooling boards 50; the electric fan 60 makes air blow to cool the hot water, the blowing air also makes the pipe 40 pivoted on the tube distribute the hot water. Thus, the hot water is cooled, and finally flows out through the water outlet 101.
However, the cooling tower is found to have very limited cooling effect after same is put to use.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an improvement on the conventional cooling tower in order to have a relatively good cooling effect on water.
The cooling tower has several cooling tubes fitted to a water tank with the upper portions sticking out from the top side of the water tank. The upper portions of the cooling tubes have cooling fins fitted thereto.
A frame is disposed in the top side of the water tank. Several aerosols are fitted to an inner upper side of the frame. And, a first and a second electric fans are fitted to two sides of the frame, opposing each other such that cooling air can be sent into the frame by means of the first fan, and sent out by means of the second fan after having passed over the radiating fins.
When hot water is sent through the water tank to contact the lower portions of the cooling tubes, same is cooled down by cooling spray from the aerosols and cooling air sent into the frame with the first fan.